Wake Me Up Inside
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: You can't save me,Jake.It's too dangerous.Were the somber words she told him that night.But when her past catches up to her,though she's held it back so far,will she submit to the only one trying to save her when someone trys to turn her against him?


**A/N:**No relation with any of my other fanfics.Just a one-shot based on a few of the new episodes featuring dream sequences between Jake and Rose.And yes,it's only a one-shot but it was a real kick to write.More on my other story soon.Enjoy...

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb. _

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I canâ€™t wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

A girl with hair as golden as the dawning sun and with eyes as azure as the sky after a steady rainfall of transparent drops,made her way into a parting in the deciduous pine trees around her.The air was intermingled with a fading woodsy scent and the odor of a deep freeze that she guessed at the most would allow to pass blizzard within the next hour or so.She didn't know why she was walking or where she was going...she didn't even know where she was exactly;all she knew was that she could not turn back for some reason.And yet it didn't phase her,for oddly she felt at ease among her rather dreary,gelid surroundings.An external bliss raptured her all the way until she came up to a parting in the desolate-appearing hinterland and an unfrozen stream in the center of it caught her eye.Tilting her head curiously,she moved up to it and dropping gently to her knees,leaned all the way forward over the conduit to where she saw herself in it's smooth,limpid and crystal sheen waters.

Her face appeared just as she assumed it always had,round-cheeked and narrowing at her chin with flawless skin and a slim figure.Cladded in her pink winter attire,made the girl feel like she was looking at a flamingo and she watched herself as her puce lips moved to form a cross between a fairly amused smile and a disappointed frown.Suddenly,tiny ripples sprang to life and started to fall before her,she almost jerked back but paused when she saw the image of Jake in his human form.He was smiling casually at her and she found herself gaping at him,her mind racketed with disbelief,still she found his image settling._What in the world?How could he_...that image of Jake was all of sudden replaced by him as a dragon.Though for some reason,he looked at her through as though he were disgusted with her...blackened eyes she had seen the night The American Dragon had spared and saved her life in one night._Why would he look at me this way?_she found herself wondering,as a sense of hurt crossed her face and her heart.She almost wanted to stand back up and move on,when to her absolute horror,the masked face of girl around her age stared out at her.This girl may have been her age but her blue eyes were pierecingly sharp and clouded over by hate it seemed._Who is this?_she wondered in startled thoughts,not being able to make up her mind rather to stay or go._Surely,she couldn't be_...suddenly,the scornful girl she saw dissolved away and all that was left were thin wavelets emerging from the center and expanding outward..._Was that girl me?_she thought but didn't have time to go into detail as the image of a man appeared and stared at her through cold-hearted and undespairing eyes.

"_She's hardly the same girl she was when she slayed that dragon_..."

A familiar voice echoed in her mind,causing the girl to gasp in fright and shoot up from where she had been on her tucked under knees.But when she was up again,the first thing that met her eyes was a consuming darkness inching up slowly and surely from all the ground she had managed to cover.Her entire background was being filled up with shadow and the only light source was whatever was still emitting from the foam of grey,cumulus clouds on the other side of the forest that appraised her now dilated blue eyes.She was ambiguous about which way she should go,as she kept darting her eyes from there and then to the more now moderately if not more threateningly approaching,wheeling obfuscaton.Finally,with the lingering frontal escape seeming like the most sensible choice,the girl leapt over the somehow sinking clear current at (surprisingly to her) without any difficutly and almost felt like she had sprouted wings before the soild earth hit her feet once more._That man_..._he's,he's the Huntsman and I'm_..._I am the Huntsgirl_..._I was the Huntsgirl that is_._But I'm not anymore_._I-_then it her like someone had slapped her repeatedly across the face.It was as though all the memories,thoughts and feelings suddenly unblurred and Rose,who had only very recently made the transition from good to evil,found herself in a world of full of terror at the thought of what would happen if the Huntmsan found out about her clandestine treason to him and the entire Huntsclan.But did he already know?Was she in the midst of life and death?

"Where's Jake?"She whispered to herself in a small,panicky voice."I thought he said he would do whatever it took to keep my uncle from discovering me but..."her words evaporated from her lips,she had just seen him stare out at her and so bitterly that it now made her wonder if Jake had turned her over to the Huntsman."No..._No_.Jake would never do that.He loves me."

_And I love him_...Rose thought secretly,knowing she may never get to utter those words and be able to still have the same sort of relationship she had going with Jake,the one she felt the most comfortable with and the one she knew was the safest for them both.She was abruptly then cut off from her thoughts,as what appeared to be a faint wall of ash sliding past her and shook her nerves enough,to where she started at a mad,mind-boggled scuttle off through the still bare and frigid woods._What is all of this_..._it-it can't be real_._I would never have gone into a neck of woods I wasn't familiar with and without good reason_._So how could I,in the sanity of all the world,of wound up here?And what is this thing that's_-she somehow experienced that weightless feeling again and not wanting to be dragged away,planted every step she ran more into the ground with a roughness to just make her feel like she was still in her body._I must be dreaming_..._but wouldn't Jake be with me now?The last thing that I remember was studying for my Advanced Algebra assignment_._He should be here with me now_..._he should be here to reassure me_._I've never_..._ugh_..._I have never_...

"_I'll take you're refusal as an admission to treason_..."

Something had latched around Rose's ankle and was dragging her back but with a completely grinding determination not to let the Huntsman win at whatever game he was trying to play or whatever punishment he was trying to bring upon her,Rose struggled for control to get more to her feet and even though blackness was starting to lurk around her in a screen of macabe,she still was able to find the strength to shamble forward.Her mind was set on just getting away to try and make sense of what the Huntsman was doing to her,how he was possibly now entering her dreams and turning them to nightmares._The bastard_...she thought bitterly,the full animosity she felt towards him puncturing some of her practical resolution to find out what was going on with her..._I'll bet anything in the world he's the one interceping me and Jake_..."Jake."

"_You of all people should know what the punishment for betraying the Huntsclan is_..."

Just the name of the person she feared for most caused her to instantly harness what ever she was worth and after a few barred tugs,Rose ripped herself from whatever clutchs had had her temporarily and she hurtled deeper into what was now a much more narrowing pathway into the woods.With one objective firmly on her mind and that was finding Jake._Maybe I'm not submitting to let him save me but I've got to save him_._He doesn't know,so he can't fight something he doesn't know is real or not_.Her fear for him getting hurt was almost,she was finding out as she continued into the for some reason dimmer and less frosted air,that her care for him was starting to get the best of her and so she had to remind herself who she was.She was Rose,not Thorn.She was working with Jake,not working againist.She was sweet but she could also be a force to be reckoned with.Her breathing was coming out in a misty,constricted pants and she was finding it hard to keep up,as she felt like she had been running for all eternity.A heaviness she had been trying to keep at bay was falling fast on her,slowing her down and had started to eviscerate her energy...her emotions...her spirit.Leaving her to feel naked and vurenable,as she plunged...plunged into a netherworld of deep bewilderment and complete doubt.

"_Rose_."

Came a different voice then that of the deep,hardhearted one of her uncle's.This one was marked by unsureness,which caused a small surge of warmth inside of the now fallen fourteen-year-old girl.She felt it nestle into her but suddenly the ground turned cold and felt almost glassy to her._What could_...?her cerulean eyes flickered open to the sight of her an intense,soild radiance of chilling and shocking white._Oh gosh_!She thought with a jolt of alarm and hastened to stand once again but Rose found herself instead starting to feel a slipping beneath her and before she could stop herself,she was flailing out her arms and trying in vain to keep her balance.And yet the hard and slick ground was too much for her to try to cede and she expected to hit what she now guessed was ice but instead found herself when she landed onto her bottom,in a field that was shortly trimmed and the vastness of it made her feel lost,hopelessly lost.And that sky...there was no sky.It was just blank,plastered up in a broaden and very plaining way.She felt no heat of security,no strength to fight as her throbbing mind was now too strained to think too hard and she felt almost like she wanted to...

"What's going on...?"Rose asked out in a shaky voice,when she sensed a presence that while at first nearly was impalpable,was growing rapidly in volume and was right in front of her."You're not the Huntsman.But who are you...?I'm..."she slowly,very timidly placed a hand on her soft brow,bereft of reason and unable to recall exactly what it was she was suppose to be doing."I'm so confused...I-I have homework."

"Rose...what're you talking about?"

There was blinding burst of blue light before her and she moved the hand over her eyes to block off it's viberance.Her mind was set on the task to ask this person what was going on but before she could open her mouth to speak after the radiance had diminished,a pair of familiar,destestingly black eyes leered at her from the same image of Jake in his dragon form.They were so full of lust to lacerate her,so intentful and discriminating of who she was or more,who she use to be...that Rose found she hated them.She hated this chimerical way Jake was glaring at her,that her common sense didn't even matter to her._Huntsmaster can't enter my thoughts_..._Jake's the only one who can be doing this_...her thoughts were haltingly drilling into her heart and she felt herself helpless at that moment...she had no staff to ward off this demonic dragon,she had no way of knowing for sure who was putting her through this torture of not knowing who to trust..She felt scared and was ashamed of it,even enraged.But at least she felt the awareness of who she was returning,she found out.

"Get _back!_"Rose barbed as the American Dragon drew more near her,she was still on the ground and making rather clumsy attempts to ebb away from him."_Get back and leave me alone_!"she cried hoarsely,her mind and soul numb."Please...just go."

"Rose?"Jake's voice inquired her again,this time in surprise."What is it,Rose?Why do you keep backing away from me?"his voice dropped in great worry."Rose...stop,I'm not going to hurt you.Just tell me what's going on?I don't know what's happening."

Very gingerly,her whole self trembling inside and out,she lowered right arm that she had raised to try to keep him off of her."Jake..."her voice quivered and she wore an extremely guarded expression."What...what do you mean you don't know.I-I'm the one w-who's lost.I don't know who the heck is after me.Please...I-I can't trust you."

A few seconds passed and she almost had her arm down enough to where his eyes were visible a little at the top."_Rose_,"he spoke to her softly,his voice hinted slightly in pain."What do you mean you can't trust me?What...wait,is it the Huntsman?Is-"

"LEAVE!"Rose shouted breathlessly and tried to stand but her legs felt like lead,so she couldn't do anything but sit."_Leave_..."she sobbed quietly into her hands,her throat now felt tight and dry from her outburst."_Please Jake,I don't know what's going on_..._I-I can take care of myself_.So please,leave."

"I won't leave you."He replied to her semi-firmly and then she felt him gently lay one of his claws on her back."I-"his resolute words cut off,as she pulled back instantly and wrapped her arms tightly around body,refusing to let him win."I want to help..."

"How?"She asked him heatedly,frozen tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she now had her eyes glued to the ground to avoid his."How can you know what it feels like to be shreaded of you're dignity?To feel condemned by you're own uncle?"

"I don't."Jake told her straightaway but he didn't make a move towards her."I guess I never wondered that but that doesn't mean I don't try to understand."he still didn't come to her,though she could feel he was having trouble resisting,he wasn't going to go againist her wishes...wasn't going to force her into any unpredictable situtations."I'm never going to do anything to harm you Rose...I would never even dream of it.This hate you feel towards me right now...I'm not trying to cause it.I would never try to."

Shehad moved her arm up again but somehow found the courage tomove it downand she found with such relief flooding through her,the kind,sincere coal eyes that matched the Jake she remembered...the Jake she loved.How could this be?How could she of not seen before...he was going to be there for her until the end.He loved for her,had accepted her,had even saved her life once...Still shooken but with awesome need,she rose up and as she did,outstretched her hand up to where his cerise-scaled face was.Though he blinked a couple of times,he allowed a warm smile to part his muzzle and reached out to embrace her.Her body felt completely secure againist his tough but comforting chest and she didn't even budge when he lifted down a claw to stroke her cherubic and smooth as silk hair.Having Jake's arms around her felt so right,his height over her made the sky seem like it wouldn't collasp atop her Just knowing that she could tell him anything,that he wouldn't judge her as she wouldn't him,made her feel completely insane for ever thinking she couldn't trust him,for doubting him.

"_I'm sorry_..."Rose whispered to him,remorse flashing in her soft breath."_Jake,I'm so sorry for not trusting you_."her words dropped even lower."_Like you trust me_."

"_It's alright_."Jake whispered backinto her ear,his tone soaringly tender."I just want you to wake up for now.It's probably just some bad past catching up to you but you have to wake up,Rose.You have to believe that this isn't really happening to you."

"I am awake,Jake."she told him with a small laugh,sinking in even deeper and feeling the most closet she had ever felt with anyone in her life."The very first moment I met you I was beginning to stir.Jake,you really have awakened me from within."

The End.


End file.
